Dark Skies
by Grimm48
Summary: Summary: Ben is on the Raza when everyone loses their memory, he was experimented on by Dwarf Star Techologies and fled together with two, developing a brother and sister kind of relationship which they have to regain over time. Pairing: Ben x Emily/Das (5)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Falling Skies or Dark Matter

Summary: Ben is on the Raza when everyone loses their memory, he was experimented on by Dwarf Star Techologies and fled together with two, developing a brother and sister kind of relationship which they have to regain over time.

Pairing: Ben x Emily (5)

* * *

Alarms are blaring on the Raza and the three people awake instinctively head for the command center. A dark haired man reaches the station first and looks at the controls but due to his memory loss he doesn't know what to do. Suddenly an attractive woman storms in and engages him in combat, he tries to fight back but she's simply stronger and manages to knock him down long enough to fix the problem the ship is having. This is where the third man, carrying two handguns arrives on the bridge and aims at them, asking "Who are you?"

"I can't remember, who are you?" The other two people on the ship reply almost simultaneously.

"I can't remember either." He replies and puts away his guns.

The three of them assume that they probably are from the same crew, since they all were in deep sleep and look for something to tell them who they are, finding other people in pods and they wake them up, hoping they can tell them something about what's going on.

"Who are you?" One asks the last person, a younger man in his late teens with blonde hair and a tired look on his waking face.

"You don't remember do you?" One continues upon seeing the confused look on the teens face.

"That makes seven of us." One says while three scoffs disappointed.

"We all woke up just like you, no memories. No idea who we are or how we got here." One tells him.

"Argh." The newcomer grunts, falling to one knee and reaching for his back, feeling something similar to spikes sticking out of his back along his spine.

Six, a dark skinned tall man goes over to the teen and looks at where he's grasping.

"The hell is that?" He asks, showing the others the spikes, running on the teens spine.

"Are you feeling OK?" Five, a bluenette teen around his age asks him with some worry in her voice.

"I'll manage." He replies with a small grunt, standing up.

"Guys, check this out." Three tells them, opening a door and leads them to a storage bay.

"What is this place?" Six asks looking around the room.

"It's a ship." One informs him.

"Systems were down and we were venting atmosphere. I was able to get us back online and start the ships auto-repair protocol." Two explains.

"How'd you manage that?" Six asks.

"I don't know exactly. I was standing at the console and it just came to me." She replies.

"That's a good thing, that means it will come back to us eventually right?" One asks hopeful.

"No it doesn't." seven tells him while they all spread out, looking through the lockers in the room or some boxes.

"Hey, if anyone's feeling under dressed." Two says opening a locker door and gets out a jacket with Five following her lead.

"Just so we're all clear we're going to name ourselves by the order we all woke up in. I'm one. She's two. Three, Four, Five, Six and you are Seven." One says looking at each member respectively.

"We got comms." Two says, getting a box out of the locker while everyone takes an earpiece.

Three has been hitting a locked case for a while when Seven goes over to him, patting his shoulder, motioning for him to step back and three takes a step back with a gesture, telling him "knock yourself out kid."

Seven reaches for the lock and janks on it, ripping the whole clasp out in one go.

"Well I'll be damned." Three says, patting the teens back apprechiatively while he opens the case.

"So what are we shipping?" One asks curious and three rips the cover of the case, revealing a cash of weapons.

"Who wants?" three offers, taking out a rifle with a happy smile on his face.

Five picks up a handgun but two takes it from her, despite her protests.

"We're going to need to check this place out, let's pair off." Two says, checking the weapon for ammunition.

Six in the meantime picks up a few weapons offering them to the other three member, still unarmed but only one takes a gun with four and seven declining.

"Three you're with six. One you're with four and I'll be with five and seven." Two continues and they all spread out with two, five and seven heading for the bridge.

* * *

"Are you going to fix it?" Five asks her when Two presses some buttons.

"I'm going to try, why don't the two of you look around for anything familiar?" Two tells the teens, who look at each other with a shrug and do as instructed.

While the others are looking around they come across a shuttle and a training room littered with blades and other weapons. Four picks up two katana's feeling that they are his and goes through some kata's impressing the watching One. He also fetches two trench knifes, laying on the same table he found the katana and hands them to One saying, "Those are probably the kids."

"OK." One says confused but pockets the weapons anyways.

In the meantime three split up from six and found an android, waking it and calling for six.

When the android wakes up Five asks Two on the bridge, "Why is that flashing red?" pointing at an alert in the bottom right corner.

"It's strange. The ship somehow started a security protocol." Two explains.

In the room where three found the android both three and six are getting pummeled by the female looking robot and call for help.

Two then directs Four and One to where Three and Six are while Seven looks at the overview in the bridge and makes his way there as well.

When Four arrives he engages the robot in combat, slashing at her with her barely dodging the attacks. The robot knocks his blade away and holds him up, choking him when One arrives and uses the sword lying on the floor to cut off the android's hand before getting knocked down as well.

"Some kind of security protocol's been activated." Two tells everyone through the comms.

"Override it." Six tells her.

"I'm trying." Two replies.

Seven arrives at the room and runs at the robot, ramming her with his shoulder and throwing her across the room.

"Kid." One yells and throws him the two trench knifes he pocketed.

Seven catches them and puts them on, getting in a fighting stance.

The android has quickly gotten back up and walks back over to Seven, who is standing his ground waiting for its attack but before it can reach him it stands still with dulled over eyes.

"I did it, is everyone OK?" Two tells them.

"Yeah, took you long enough doll-face." Three shoots back.

* * *

Everyone then meets back in the med bay, where Two is fixing the android while three and Six bring in food, sharing it with everyone.

"What's up with the robot?" Three asks Two rudely.

"Technically she's an android." Two replies.

"That doesn't matter when we put her in the airlock and space her." Three says with a shrug.

"That won't be necessary. I've already deleted all security protocols and put her back on her base program. She's no longer a threat to us." Two explains.

"We're not waking that thing up." One says, scared of the android.

"Her diagnostics show she shares a neural link with the ships mainframe, once she's back online she'll be able to run an effective repair command, not to mention she might find something which will tells us who we are." Two explains.

"OK, start her up." One agrees readying his weapon with the rest of them following, other than Seven who is standing there with his arms crossed, and Five who's sitting on one of the beds.


End file.
